Having you in my arms again
by anari01
Summary: It was sex without love or love without sex.Which one will she choose?Sess litteraly owned Kagome but when Bankotsu gets turned on and demands for a one night stand things gets a little difficult.SessXKagomeXBankotsu
1. Breaking the rules

Declaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

So a Bankotsu, Kagome and Sesshomaru fic. Never did these three pairings. Bankotsu always was evil in my fics but now, I can say he's a little mind controlling. Well you know what I mean once you read. Oh and unlike my other fic Sesshomaru's personality is strange. He's still holds that sullen look on his face but let's just say you'll find out when you read.

Getting you in my arms again

**By anari01**

He never loved her, he never thought of her but just a person to keep him company and have as a mate but it didn't involve love. She was never to talk, kiss, glance or even be around another man. She was his and his alone but as he propped his self on his elbows he glanced at Kagome who was sleeping soundly beside him. With her bare body covered up with a blanket, he slid down the sheet up to her shoulders and placed his lips on the warmth of her skin.

He attentively glided his hand down her arm, removing the blanket to reveal her naked body. She groaned a bit as she shrugged to get comfortable, still sleeping soundly. She was a heavy sleeper and he took that to his advantage as he started to suck on the brunette's pulse. Her soft skin, the steady beat of his heart sluggishly pounding in his chest. He didn't love her but he owned her. She was his property and no one could claim her.

"Kagome." He whispered as he gentle bit her earlobe. The soothing voice broke through her dreams. Her eyes slowly opened to the sound and a smile crossed her face.

"Is it time for school Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah." He caressed her cheek and pushed his lips roughly against hers. Her eyes shut close as the touch of his tongue mingling with her own made her head haze with heat. The feverish feeling grew and for a moment he licked the roof of her mouth, encircled his tongue with her own and refused her from taking a breath, as he didn't pull away. His touch, his warm breath and his hands that moved slowly down her arm enticed her.

Though as he pulled away she just met with a sullen expression. "Come on. We don't want to be late again." He sat up, slipping on his boxers and heading toward the shower. For once in her life she wished that she could see a smile on Sesshomaru's face again but it was never answered. They had sex, they shared kisses but it wasn't enough to break a smile. It wasn't enough for him to say 'I love you'. There was never a time that she recalled either of them saying those meaningful words.

"Are you going to take a shower?" He asked as he vigorously rubbed the towel against his head, attempting to dry it. He didn't care to cover his lower half of his body since they had sex a number of times but still. Kagome averted her eyes away from him and grabbed the towel on the night table beside her, covering her self as she made her way to the bathroom. "Don't take a long time."

"Of course." Making her way to the bathroom that was down the corridor, she immediately turned on the shower, hanging the towel on the rack and stepped under the water. The hot water that cascaded on to her made her skin tinge but her muscles relaxed moments later.

She was 16 and he was 17, they've known each other ever since birth. She remembered all the times she had been with Sesshomaru when they were little. It was better than the times she had now; the only thing that mattered to him now was pleasure and property. She was the property but she didn't mind, as long as he was by her side. It was different then when they were little. He always told her 'I love you' even though he didn't know the meaning of such a phrase. He had the most remarkable eyes, with the most amazing smile and conspicuous good looks. Sesshomaru was a 10 when he had teenage girl's wanting to be with a child as oddly as it sounds but he was that good-looking. Now that he's 17 you couldn't imagine how much he stuck out but he stood beside her, not giving a damn about any girl that squealed around him.

It wasn't like Kagome didn't have admirers herself but she didn't know, seeing that every guy in school was afraid to even go near her. The one boy that had asked her out had a serious make over. It was a negative makeover, with his badly bruised eye, his horrible cut lip and his bruised cheek, Sesshomaru beat the living day lights out of him and that's when guys took the hint of staying as far away from her as possible.

"Hey! Didn't I say to hurry it up?" Tuning off the water she rushed out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She opened the door to reveal glaring golden eyes.

"Sorry. I'll hurry it up." She was always sweet to him every time he was always cruel to her but she owed him everything. Two years ago she lived with her older brother Hiten after her parents had died. The problem with that was he was abusive when she did the slightest thing wrong but Sesshomaru, being her childhood friend and all. Rescued her by turning his back on his family and secretly moving to Tokyo. For 2 years they hadn't been found and now living a peaceful life, she was happy with Sesshomaru even if it wasn't mutual.

Getting dress and heading out of the door, Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to school silently as usual. She would steal a glance at his face for a while but would always turn away when he looked at her.

"Remember what I told you?" Sesshomaru said monotonously.

"I know."

"Than tell me if you know."

"I can't talk to any guy. I got it." She heaved out an irritable sigh. It was always the same with him.

"Don't give me that sigh. You get the fact that you belong to me, don't you?"

"I know." His hand wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer. With a slight blush burning her cheeks, she looked up but he still held a glare as he looked forward. Sesshomaru could feel the girl in his arm tensing up as they turned a corner, making his mood even more irritated than usual.

"What's with you?"

She looked up at him at the sudden break of silence but downcast her eyes as she replied. "Nothings wrong."

"Don't you trust me by now? You're always like this, you're always looking away when I look at you, and you're always stiff when I touch you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that.." her voice trailed off, not able to think of anything to say.

"It's just what?" He looked down at her as she cemented her gaze on the floor. It was quite rude to not look at a person when their talking to you. As if disturbed, he stopped her and pressed her back up against the wall. Forcing her to look straight at him, she froze as always. "It's just what?" He repeated.

"You're never smiling at me anymore." He was set aback for a second but recovered with a monotone expression. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her off of the wall, leading the way once again.

"That's such a stupid reason." Silence fell upon the two couple once again and as they approached the school gate. Sesshomaru's arm around her waist grew tighter and she grew ever so closely to him. They walked to the school building catching stares from girls who admired Sesshomaru and glares at guys who hated him. But as always he brushed them all of, not fazed by any one of them.

"The routine." He blurted out as they passed through the halls.

"Huh?"

"The routine, it's changing just for today. Instead of you waiting for me after class, just go on the rooftop like always. I have a short meeting with a teacher and I think it's going to take a while."

"But the ghost."

"We've been there a lot of times. Why are you worrying about that stupid rumors now?"

"Because you were always with me when I went up there. So-"

"Stop making excuses. Just do what I say and every things going to run smoothly got it." Kagome nodded, kind of depressed as she worried about the spooky roof with its extra spooky ghost stories. It was once said that a girl died up there of mysterious causes and everyone assumed it was a ghost. Though with that all around the school, Sesshomaru picked that spot to hang out during recess, seeing that there wasn't any disruptions.

So as usual Sesshomaru dropped Kagome off at her classroom and sat next to her until it was time for morning classes. Not much was said but he always reminded her of the changed routine.

"I'm going to the mall with Sango after school." She said, swallowing as a lump in her throat made her stammer a bit.

"Mall? Well I'm coming with you."

"You don't need to. I mean, Sango doesn't really want you to come. She says you always come and it's kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Kind of annoying." The both of them looked up at Sango who replied. She took a seat next to Kagome and inattentively glared at Sesshomaru. They never liked each other and they always got into a lot of arguments. Kagome felt the atmosphere grow immensely tense as Sango spoke.

"Kagome and I are going to go shopping and you're not coming."

"You think. Well who's going to stop me?" Sesshomaru replied.

"You want to start again Sesshomaru. You may be Kagome's boyfriend but I'll sink my fist in that pretty face of yours if you keep it up."

Kagome cringed at the words that were flying out of her friend's mouth. " Come on you guys. Not here please."

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean you have to take Kagome's time away from me. I know your bored but why don't you stop interrupting our relationship and find a guy to keep you company. If you can find one that is?"

"I don't care if I don't have a boyfriend. You're controlling and you treat Kagome as if she's yours."

"She is mine so why don't you get a life and stop coming into ours." Sesshomaru folded his hands under his chin. He looked at the board in front of him not caring about the scowl that the girl gave him.

"You think your all that Sesshomaru. I don't know what Kagome sees in you but she is going to the mall with me and that's final!"

"Shut up. You can't finalize anything so why do you even try?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"Why the fuck am I talking to you? Kagome! Do you want to go to the mall with me or not?" Sango fixed her attention to the brunette who darted her eyes at the two rivals. She didn't know what to choose. It was way to difficult.

"It's no." Sesshomaru replied for her.

"I'm not talking to your ass Sesshomaru now shut up and make Kagome decide."

Felling the pressure on her shoulder she folded her arms on the table and leaned her head against it. She stared at the wooden table and closed her eyes, Wishing that they would go away.

"Kagome. Put your head up and answer me." Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder, causing her to lift her head and smile nervously. With Sesshomaru glaring for her to refuse her offer and Sango glaring at Sesshomaru who demanded her to say yes, it was something that she couldn't decide on. The only person that was by her side was her so-called boyfriend Sesshomaru and her best friend Sango.

"I um- I-" The savior of a bell rang out and students started to enter the classroom. Sango, who wanted to stay to get an answer, got up seeing that her classroom was on the other end of the building. If she was late again, she was going to get into serious trouble. She glared back at Sesshomaru before turning her attention to her friend who heaved out a sigh of relief.

"We'll talk about this right after class got it?" Sango said in a rather pushy voice after exiting the classroom.

"Of course you'll choose not to go. So remember the change routine and you better be there." Kissing her goodbye and leaving the classroom Kagome leaned her head up against the desk. Although Sango and Sesshomaru hated each other to the core, they had one characteristic that they shared and that was there bossiness. Kagome do this, Kagome do that, it was like she was a doll and she couldn't think for herself. It was distressful but sometimes being controlled was better than being alone in this dark cruel world.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'm dead. I'll die and I'll never wake up and I'll, I'll-" Swallowing her pride she looked up at the flight of stairs that led to the rooftop. The narrow, dark corridor was like a mouth ready to close on her once she stepped on it. It was scary, she though she was going to back down but a scowl flashed in her mind and she slowly ascended the staircase.

"Sesshomaru's going to kill me and that's scarier than some stupid ghost." She looked around wishing that the ghost didn't hear her. After 3 deep breaths, she opened the door and winced at the harsh sunlight that beamed at her. She stepped out of the narrow corridor and into the sunlight; she closed the door behind her.

"They won't kill me…They won't kill me." She repeated but as she looked down and saw a shadow of a head, she screamed and ran toward the fence. With her fingers tightening around the fence, she looked back but saw nothing. The square like hut that cement wall that led down stairs was the only thing on this roof. With it's door close and a small little roof over head, she wondered if a cat must be up there stuck. It would be unlikely but with curiosity, Kagome went up to the door and around the corner where a small ladder was placed up against the wall.

"Just a cat, just a cat." She convinced herself. Climbing the ladder ever so slowly, she was one step from the top. She was too afraid to just lunge up that one step so she inched herself to peek over. Expecting a knife or something to be thrown at her head, she flinched but only saw a guy, sleeping. With his hands resting under his head and his jet-black braided hair trailing along side his body. She stepped up and sat next to him. This small roof was relaxing but as she looked down at the floor, she felt dizzy. She hated heights as much as she hated ghost.

She sat at the edge, as she remained staring at the ground below. "To high." She muttered but as she was about to move back her arm his the guys leg. Afraid that she had woken him up, she whipped her head to look at him but he was still asleep. The only thing she could do was inch herself back close enough away from the edge but far enough away from the sleeping guy.

"Kagome." She shot her eyes up and looked over the edge and saw silver hair. Opening her mouth she was about to call out his name but a hand roughly covered her lips, preventing her to say anything. Placed on her back, the man that she thought was sleep took both of her wrist with his hands and placing his lips onto hers, making sure that she couldn't move or be seen.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out again. Kagome struggled to get out of his grasp but as a door slammed closed, it was to late. Sesshomaru went down stairs leaving her with this guy, she never seen before.

"What are you doing!" She finally got to say as he let her go.

"I saw your little predicament."

"What?" She inquired, forgetting about that one second kiss.

"I saw you in class with that girl and that silver haired guy. Well I wanted to save you to make it short." He smiled, as the hands around her wrist didn't let go. She was on her back, he was on top of her, straddling her hips with his legs. Staring up at him she demanded for him to get off but he slammed her back down.

"let me go. You're so stupid. You're not saving me."

"On the contrary. You look so locked up that I'm already setting you free by the way you're talking to me." Kagome raised a brow but kept struggling.

"You're weird. Just let me go."

"Very well. The names Bankotsu by the way." He swung her leg off of her and sat crossed legged as she sat up. He stared while she just shook her head in distress.

"You're going to get me so busted I swear." Ignoring her phobia of heights, she went to the edge and jumped down, seeing that it wasn't that tall but she still hesitated a bit. As her feet touched the floor she laid her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait. Look at you. It's like he's you father and you can't help but follow his idiotic rules. I'm a noisy bugger so I heard his little routine change while you two was walking in the halls. He commands you like a dog. Do you want to be treated like that? To sit when he tells you to, to eat when he gives you food. If not then come with me."

Kagome's hand yanked the door open. She though a second until she stepped back and slammed the door close, looking up at a pleasing smile on his face. She loved Sesshomaru but there's always a point where he demands were it gets really demeaning but she did it all. Like cooking, cleaning and like this guy said, sit when he tells her to.

"What do you mean by come with you? I won't live with you if that's what you mean."

"Of course not. I meant to the mall. It's not like going to the mall with your friend but it's as good." He rested his chin on his arm, staring down at the girl who thought things through. She was cute and he could admit that something called love at first sight struck him. But she had a boyfriend so he laid off as he tilted his head, meeting his eyes with a frown.

"My class is close to Sesshomaru's so I can't-"

"I never meant after school. I meant right now."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Lets ditch school. Are you scared? It's not like I'm asking you to kiss me or anything. Let's just have fun and I'll buy you something cute. How about it? Want to be a foot stool all your life or do you want to come with me just for one day." The summoning bell rang but the way she just stood there, thinking. Created a smile on his face as he slung his bag over his shoulder, jumping down beside her.

"So what's it going to be Kagome? Want to have a little fun?" He lent out a hand and with a trembling hand she took it. Doubt, even fear ran through her mind as he led her down stairs and into the crowded halls but things had to change. She was always pushed around and always expected to follow every rule that Sesshomaru created so breaking some rules wouldn't hurt…would it?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Nice huh?" They sat at the park, looking at the clouded skies above them. School was passed over and it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. They had gone to the malls but she refused to buy anything. So with wondering around and getting a bite to eat, they found there self at the park, sitting on the grass.

"It is."

Bankotsu stared at the girl with a mischievous smile until a thought came to mind. "So I'm not a bad guy right. The thing I did up on the roof. You're not mad at me are you?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm kind of glade I've spent the day at the mall and getting ice cream, it's all be fun." A slight blush formed. His hand laid gently on hers and she reflexively leaned a bit back as he leaned his face closer to her. She felt his breath caress her cheek and that made her leaned back even more.

"So when I kissed you, you were happy?"

"T-That's not what I said." Kagome could hear her heart pounding in her chest. The prying of her personal space was overwhelmingly uncomfortable. She was on her elbows as she tried ever so hard to prevent his face from getting any closer but it seemed like that made things even worse.

"So what are you saying?"

"I-I w-was just happy that I was out of school and-"

"Are you scared of me?" He became so close that she found herself on her back, looking up at him. He was strikingly handsome and had the greatest smile but it wasn't right. She felt the atmosphere grew tense as his hand pressed gently on her stomach, traveling up and lifting her shirt slightly.

"I'm not scared. I-I'm just-"

"Nervous? The way you're stammering a lot with your words would lead me to believe you're nervous but you don't have to be. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not worrying about that. I just-I just don't want to do this."

"I'm not doing anything to you but do you want me to stop? I'll stop if you want me to." She bit her bottom lip as his lips brushed up against her neck. His breath tingled her skin as chaste kisses led up to her chin. The hands that glided up her stomach and to the side of her waist settled on her hips. She couldn't breath as he bit her bottom lip, trying to prevent her to reply but she turned her head rapidly.

"S-stop. I can't-"

"Why? Didn't you have fun with me today?"

"I-I did but I can't do this. Let me go."

Bankotsu smiled and sat up, compiling to her words. "You hate me. Don't you?"

"No I don't. I just don't want to do this. I don't even know you, I mean it's the first time I met you so-"

"So lets go to my house. You can learn more about me." He jovially stood up and lent out a hand toward her. She took it to get up but had her doubts. She heard about Bankotsu, he was the new transfer just a week ago. He had attracted a lot of attention from girls. He was a third year but upperclassmen respected him and liked him. She never saw him but only heard stories about him.

"I better go home. I can't stay out to long." She smiled weakly and headed off to the other direction but he took her hand.

"You can meet my family. Please." She cringed at the remorseful look in his eyes and it strangely got to her. She never saw such a sad expression but with a sigh she shook her head.

"Okay. I'll meet your family." _Sesshomaru should be at work now._ She was already in trouble for ditching school so a few hours; meeting Bankotsu's parents wouldn't hurt. His parents would be there so it can't end up bad.

"Great." He was rapidly tugged her through the park and onto the sidewalk. It was the first time she had ever disobeyed Sesshomaru and she couldn't help but wonder how he would react. Would he yell at her, would he hit her, or would he just ignore her? This was all running through her head but as she realized a building in front of her and a door opened up in suddenly. She could of sworn this was an apartment building, but before she could take a step back and check, she was roughly pulled into the house and led down a corridor.

"Where's your parents?" She inquired as her eyes scanned the small area.

"I live by myself." Her hand was grip tightly. Bankotsu opened a door and she was pushed in a room. She stumbled forward and a door slammed behind him.

"Wait. You said I was going to meet your parents. You lied."

"I didn't lie. I said if you come to my house I'd let you meet my family. I didn't say my family lived with me." Kagome backed up into a desk. She was in a room, the door was locked and he was right in front of the only exit. He held a tranquil smile on his face as he took a seat on his bed.

"I want to make a deal with you Kagome." She didn't even bother to listen. His eyes pleasingly followed her every movement as she rushed across the room and to the door. She turned the knob but nothing happened, she placed a foot on the wall and pulled the door but it wouldn't budge. Laughter caught her attention and she stared at him as he tossed a key up in the air.

"Why won't it open?"

"You can open it up with this key. So about that deal?"

"What deal?"

"Have sex with me and I'll let you go. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I couldn't get my mind off of you. I came quite intrigued and let's just say turned on by you. Don't know why but I think I love you. So how about it?" Kagome's hands were glued to the doorknob. She couldn't believe what he was saying but she shook her head.

"No! I don't want to! Let me go, open the door!"

"Come on Kagome. I know that you live with your boyfriend so you two must have something going on so I want that same something."

"What are you talking about? Just let me-"

"I want you Kagome. I'll treat you right, so how about it. I promise I'll be gentle, I'll stop if you want me to but just this once." She held her breath as he stood up and ran his finger through her hair. She pushed up against the door, tightening her grip around the doorknob. The only thing she could think about was trying to remember to breath. She tensed as Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her, causing her to tremble profusely. The touch of his lips against her cheek and the hands that lifted her shirt made her want to scream. There was no escape. _Sesshomaru! Where are you? I'm sorry. I'm sorry just please save me. _

"Just this one time Kagome and I promise I'll leave you alone. Just let me have you this once."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

There you go. Love triangle as you can see. So what do you guys want Bankotsu and Kagome or Sesshomaru and Bankotsu. I usually go for Sesshomaru but this clingy sex hungered Bankotsu is kind of cute. In a creepy way. Hehe. Well this won't turn out as rape. Come on. Bankotsu's whole goody goody personality won't do that. So yea.

So drop a review. Tell me how you think about it and what the pairing should be.


	2. When trouble comes in like a bullet

**Chapter 2 up. Man it's faster to update this story than my others. got really into it and involved less thinking lol.**

Betrayal…it was a word that haunted her for the past 13 years. The glaring eyes that targeted her to be just like her mother, a cheater, a con artist, and a slut. Her father was well known in Kyoto but as news spread that her mother cheated on him. The whole town turned their backs on her and their children.

"Bankotsu. Please stop I can't." Her back pushed up against the door, trying as hard as she could to push him away. She belonged to Sesshomaru and no one else that was their agreement. No one would touch her; no one would lay their hands on her but here she was. She was held against her will as lips traced her neck and on to her shoulder blade.

"Can't you be mines? Tell me Kagome. How much times does he say that he loves you? How much times does he flashes you a smile? Tell me." His hands caged her up against the door. He stared at her with a luring jet black eyes but she couldn't answer. It was to long since she heard those words come out of Sesshomaru's mouth, to long to even remember.

"I thought so. From that one conversation I heard, I knew it wasn't love. So answer me this Kagome, are you a virgin?"

"S-Stop it. I just want to get out. You said you'd stop if I said, so stop. I want to leave."

Bankotsu let out a sigh and smiled. "I did say I would stop but we didn't even get anywhere. So why don't you stop struggling and let me have you. I love you Kagome."

"N-No you don't. Just stop it. Stop-" Their lips locked together and her eyes shot open. She could feel her shoulders lax from the intoxicating kiss she received. Those three meaningful words that she wanted to come out of Sesshomaru's mouth reverberated in her ears. She longed for those words to be said but not from him, not from a person she hardly even knew.

"Why is it so difficult Kagome? I'll be yours forever. I'll love you and take care of you. If you don't want that than let me have you for one night. Let me have you in my arms just this once." He pushed off of her and took her hand. There entwined fingers caused her to stare at it for a while, trying to put together what he was saying. This wasn't love, it wasn't mutual but it was the same with Sesshomaru to.

"I can't Bankotsu I just-"

"You can't or you're not allowed to."

" I don't want to cheat on him. I love him and I don't want to end up like my mother. I don't want to become like her." Kagome's fingertips slowly departed from his grasp. The hot tears that gathered in her eyes fell from her chin. It wasn't fair, she had a relationship that didn't involve love and she had a chance to create a relationship that did. The decision wasn't just a decision but her future. She leaned up against the door and sank to the ground; she hugged her legs up against her chest, her legs buried in her knees, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She had no reason to apologize but as a hand was laid on her shoulder, she tensed.

"I'm sorry to Kagome. I just want you to be happy but I made a mess out of it. But I can't tell you this…" Kagome lifted her head to look into his glimmering eyes. He smiled as he lunged toward her and hugged her. "I'll wait. I love you so much that I'll wait okay but just one kiss."

"Bankotsu…" Her voice trailed off. He gave her choices; he gave her comforting smiles and words. He was the guy that she wanted Sesshomaru to be but it was to deviant to come true. With shaking hands, she cupped his cheek admiring his profile ever so closely. As there faces came closer she braced herself for a kiss and held her breath.

"Bankotsu!"

They froze mid way as they heard a shriek come from the front door. It was both a great relief to have such a disruption but also puzzling at the same time. She pushed Bankotsu away. He tried to ignore it and attempted to kiss her but the slammed fist on the door caused Kagome to stand.

"You ditched school again! What the hell did I tell you Bankotsu? I know it's a girl is it? You're always in your damn room so open up!"

"Shut up! I just don't want to go to school. So mind your own damn business."

Another slam on the door made Kagome wince. "Bankotsu who's that?"

"I knew it. There is a girl in their right? Damn man, I told you to stop screwing girls in your room and get your ass to school and stay there. Your dad told me to watch over you so get out of here now!"

"I don't have a girl in here. I never did you ass hole so quite bothering me!" Bankotsu dragged his hand down his face and fell back on his bed. Kagome on the other hand darted her eyes and Bankotsu and the door that was still being hit by a fist. The man on the other side kept on screaming but Bankotsu stared at the ceiling, ignoring the ranting and raving that echoed through the house.

"Bankotsu. I have to leave. It's getting late, I can't stay in here." Kagome sat beside him but he didn't avert his eyes away from the ceiling.

"Do you really have to leave? He's still there and if you leave now he'll bite my ass and bug me about having a girl here."

"Is he your older brother or something?"

"No. He's my roommate. My father told him to watch over me." Staring at the ceiling as if it was the most important thing in the world, he sighed. For a while now the door was still being hit and screams was still heard. Though with a distressful sigh, he propped his self on his arms and smiled at her.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He laid his index finger on his bottom lip. "Kiss me. I'll put up with his lame ass remarks and get you out of that door if you kiss me."

"No." Kagome shoved his face back and stood up. "He doesn't know a girl is in here or not so if I scream, he'll be force to break the door down. I know how to play your little game and I'm not falling for it. So I'll count to three, if you don't move I'll-"

"But you promised me." He whined.

"I didn't promise you anything."

"Yes you did. You said you'll kiss me but than that stupid bastard came and we were disrupted. So please." He was like a child, with his bottom lip slightly sticking out and his arms crossed in front him, it was a displeasing sight to see. She could feel herself walking toward him but she stopped herself, cementing her feet to the ground.

"No. Bankotsu I have to go."

"One kiss."

"No."

"Just one."

"No!"

The pounding on the door suddenly stopped and the screams stopped with it. They turned their attention to the door and suddenly another slam filtered the room.

"I knew it. I heard her. Get out of here or I'll call your dad right now!"

"See what you did Kagome." Bankotsu sat up and dragged out a long irritable sigh.

"It wasn't my fault. It was yours so-" he stood up like rapid fire, fixing his eyes with hers. The intense stare made her froze a bit she thought he was mad. Seconds passed and as a smile slowly crept in his mouth he sighed once again.

"Ever time I look at you, you turn me on." Kagome raised a brow. She never understood him but she shook her head and scowled at him.

"You're weird. The things you say don't make sense."

"You want me to show you what I mean." She didn't have a chance to reply. The hands that were suddenly placed roughly on her shoulders pulled her into a kiss. She opened her mouth slightly to take a breath but his tongue refused her to do so. The only thing she could do was to push him off of her but he wrapped his arms around her, falling back onto the bed.

"Bankotsu! Open this door!"

She laid comfortable on him as his arms that constricted around her waist denied her any chance to get off. Her face was flushed by the lack of oxygen she was receiving and he pulled away, smiling at the redness that emitted from her face.

"You breath from your nose you know that. Not your mouth." Bankotsu laughed and kissed her on the cheek. Though the annoying pounding on the door made his eyes roll. He pushed off of the bed and stood Kagome up, who remained glaring at him. She didn't speak so he shrugged and opened the door.

"I knew it! I knew there was a girl in here!"

"Hurray for you Hojo so when are you going to stop bothering me and find yourself a girl." Bankotsu stepped out of the room but as he notice Kagome still standing beside his bed, he sighed. She had a dazed look in her glaring eyes so he took the initiative to go back in the room and take her hand, leading her into the corridor.

"You okay Kagome?"

"Let go." Kagome snapped, getting her hand out of his grasp. "I'm walking home by myself so don't even bother to follow you got it." She rushed out of the house, a blush evident in her face and slammed the door behind her.

"What did you do?" Hojo asked worriedly.

"I just said I get turned on when I see her."

Hojo hit him across the head and took a seat on the couch. "You know. That is the stupidest pick up line you got."

"It's no a pick up line. Strangely, it's true. I love her and I'm going to get her no matter what."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sesshomaru packed boxes on top of each other, making way for the other deliveries that were coming in. He hated Monday, he hated working in a grocery store and he hated everything about today. Kagome was out of sight ever since this morning and he couldn't help but only think about where she was. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he ignored the bell that rung at the front register.

"Damn it Sesshomaru. Why do I have to always help the customer?" He glared at the old hag that made her way to the register but as he laid his eyes on the man at the front counter that held a pack of cigarettes he held his breath. His heart vacancy in his throat and he locked his eyes on the floor, trying not to attract attention.

"So that'll be 800 yen." Kaede said as the handsome man handed her the money.

"Can I ask you something?" The man inquired, shuffling through his pockets.

"Of course sir. Anything?" She waited for a while as the man with jet-black hair and outstanding features searched in his coat pocket. After a few seconds he pulled out a picture and handed it to her.

"Her name's Kagome. Have you seen her?" She nodded quickly.

"Yes I have. I've seen her a lot and her boyfriend works here so if you're looking for her you can ask him. He's right-" Kaede looked toward the pile of boxes that Sesshomaru was at but he wasn't there. She shrugged, giving a smile at the young man that had a malicious smirk on his face. He grabbed the picture from the old woman and sighed.

"Can you tell her boyfriend that her brother Hiten's looking for her?" he grabbed the pack of cigarettes off of the counter and placed a cig in his mouth. He cupped the end of it before lighting it. He knew the location, he knew she was here in the big town of Tokyo but he just had to find her and with his connections, that shouldn't be to hard. He smirked and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Finally got you now little sister."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stupid jerk." Kagome found her self at the park, walking along the asphalt with a frown on her face. It was getting dark but she didn't want to go home. It was going to just end up with a tirade lecture so she wanted to lay low as long as she could.

The lights overhead beamed down on her as she groan in distress. "What have I gotten myself into?" There was no one at the park, she was alone but she didn't mind. Laughter of children would just upset her anyways.

She had nowhere to go so she wondered aimlessly until a faint smell of smoke hit her. She hated that smell it reminded her too much of her dark past. It was usual that kids would go through the trouble that she went through but it didn't involve abuse. The only thing that kept her from killing herself was Sesshomaru.

"Mom." She muttered. Her mother had no one by her side. Everyone turned her back on her and there was one point where she did the same. She hated how the neighborhood looked down on her because of her mother's mistakes and that's when anger clung to her. It was all because of her mother and that guilt led her mother to kill herself. She always convinced herself to think that her father was also dead but unfortunately he just left the family. He changed his name and went to another state so it was normal to just say he was dead.

Kagome leaned up against a tree and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru. You're just-" She cringed, causing her to cut herself off. The smoke that she smelt was close. She didn't know how close but as a voice rang out her shoulders tensed. The same tree she was leaning up against was the same tree that the voice came from.

"She's your sister so get her back home. Stop fooling around." Her half-mast eyes suddenly snapped open and she couldn't breath. The cigarette smell and the voice made her knees collapse, and she dropped to the floor.

"N-No." She whispered. She could feel her voice rising in fear. "Not again, I'm-" She was about to scream but a hand covered her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears as she tried to hold in her screams. That voice, that one voice that echoed in her ears caused bad memories to flash through her mind. She couldn't breathe, she want to run away and scream but she couldn't, in fear of getting caught. The hand that muffled her voice uncovered and wrapped around her, pressing her head up against his chest.

"Be quiet Kagome." Sesshomaru took a quick glance to the side but as he spotted pitch-black hair, he leaned his head up against the tree. He closed his eyes, holding Kagome tightly, trying to calm her down. The profuse shaking that emitted off of her body caused Sesshomaru to hold her ever so tightly.

"I don't want to go back. I don't-"

"Be quiet please. I'm here." His hand stroked her back, what ever he did couldn't calm her down but he listened.

"I'm telling you to get our sister back. I don't care, she's somewhere in Tokyo. You know the details now get her back. We had a deal brother so follow through." Hiten hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, taking a long drag of smoke. Sesshomaru could feel his own arms trembling but he stood still, trying to make Kagome do the same.

His heart seemed to slow down but as a ring from Hiten's phone rung out, Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"What do you want?" Hiten snapped. Sesshomaru strained himself to listen but the whimpering that Kagome made caused him to miss some parts of his conversation.

"Don't worry father. I finally found Kagome and your son's taking care of it. We'll get her by tomorrow; I'll call you when I find her. Bye." Footsteps were heard coming their way and he quickly took Kagome and moved her around the tree. They were out of sight and as he leaned his back up against the tree he held Kagome in his arms. There was no amount of fear that he ever felt, he wasn't a person to feel such fear but this was a whole different situation. If his parents found out where he was, not only will Kagome be taken back into Hiten's care but he'll be held against his will as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She had been whispering the same thing for a while now but as Hiten went into his car and pulled away from the curb, he slowly got her on her feet. She clung to him tightly and he had no choice but to carry her in his arms. She was shaking so much that she couldn't even stand herself up.

"Kagome."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Kagome!" He looked down at her as she snapped out of the trance she was in. "Don't you dare run off again. Listen to me. We have to be careful. We have to stick together before we get caught but what was Hiten talking about?"

"H-Hiten…"

"Kagome look at me. I thought Hiten was your only brother. He referred to the person on the phone a brother so what was that about? Do you know anything?"

"No. Hiten's my only brother I'm positive."

Sesshomaru trudged along the asphalt trying to think things through. He was positive he heard it correctly. _'We had a deal brother so follow through.' _He ran that sentence in his head but it didn't make sense. He had been with Kagome ever since he could remember and Hiten was her only sibling. He knew that her mother was fooling around with another guy but still. That was almost 8 years ago and he didn't recall her mother being pregnant. Maybe it was some kind of code or something but what ever it was, he shrugged the thought away, averting his attention to Kagome who slept comfortable in his arms.

A tear trailed down her cheek and his whole expression loosened. He stared at her remorsefully and placed his lips gently on hers. "I could never tell you this when you're awake but I love you Kagome." He owned her. She was never to talk, kiss, glance or even be around another man. She was his and his alone and he wanted it to stick that way. He never loved her, he never thought of her but just a person to keep him company and have as a mate but it didn't involve love. But when something like this happens, he couldn't help but feel responsible for all the sadness he caused her. He couldn't help but to love her, he couldn't help but to cry for her because this was his fault.

"If I didn't have that urge to always be with you when we were younger than you wouldn't have been in this situation. I wouldn't be so ashamed to say I love you. You long to hear those words but I can never say it to you, I'm the one who's sorry Kagome."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for the reviews. I love them all.


End file.
